


We Won

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned at least - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: "What's this?""Video" Pepper said as she handed the small device to Peter. "From Tony. The label said it was for you."





	We Won

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is really short but I watched Endgame and am hurting Tony is my favourite avenger and I'm devastated. Just take this

“Hey, Peter.”

Peter was sitting on his bed, jaw aching and throat tight as he looked across the room to the blue projection of his mentor sitting in a chair.

It had been a week since the memorial and Pepper giving him the recording.

He hadn’t been able to work up the courage to watch it until now.

“If you’re watching this; that means that we won.”

There was a pause, brief, but there was emotion in Tony’s eyes that carried through the projection.

“And it means that I…didn’t make it, kid” Tony’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I imagine you already know this, so let’s pass over that, shall we? I made one of these videos for my family because what we’re doing here; this traveling back in time? I know there’s a chance I might not make it out, and I wanted to make one for you too.”

There was something gentle about the way the man spoke, a tone that Peter had never heard, and his eyes stung with unshed tears as Tony seemed so casual yet with so much baggage held right underneath the surface.

“I’ve had some great things happen in my life, Pete—a lot of shitty things too, but regardless;” the man waved his hand carelessly. “I wanted you to know that you’re one of my favourite things to happen.”

Peter’s breath hitched.

“And I never told you this in time. And I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Peter” Tony said, and wiped a hand down his face, looking older and more tired than Peter had ever seen him.

Tony was quite for a long moment, and Peter didn’t dare make a sound despite the mounting grief building in his chest.

“I’m proud of you.”

The welling tears fell, slowly slipping down Peter’s cheeks as his breath shook.

Tony’s voice wavered.

“I made a mistake never telling you. You have so much potential; you’re so smart and you have such a good heart. You’re stubborn as all hell,” he breathed a sad little laugh. “And even though it kills me when you don’t do as I say; I guess that’s part of growing up, huh? Not listening to your parents.”

Peter’s jaw trembled as he sniffled, wiping his eyes hastily.

“And even though I’m not there to see you find your way;” Tony clasped his hands together loosely. “I know you’re going to do just fine, kiddo. I know because you’re strong, and” he sighed. “Because you’re better than me.”

Peter drew his gaze back up to meet Tony’s just as the recording did the same.

“I love you.”

His face screwed up, aching at the harshness of the lines carving through his expression.


End file.
